Unfinished Series: Perfect Storm
by WriterWisherDreamer
Summary: Book one of the Unfinished Series. Jacob imprints on Alice instead of Renesmee, but realizes it when Renesmee finished growing, and has developed feelings for him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I know I haven't even barely started my other stories, I know, but I have a feeling this series will be the first one for me to actually like enough to finish. There will be drama, there will be death, and there will be mysterious characters. Please, enjoy. It may be OOC, but it will all work out in the end._**

**Chapter One.**

**Alice**

I walk through the woods, looking for Bella, who was hunting alone that day. Renesmee had been struck with the flu, and Edward had stayed with her, but Bella needed to hunt.

I hear a ruffle of leaves, the crunch of breaking twigs as you step on them.

"Bella?" I ask.

"No." The husky voice replies.

"Jacob. What are you doing in the woods this late at night?"

"Looking for somebody." I wonder if he knows that his imprint is sick...

"Ness is back at the house. She's sick."

"I'll make her some chicken soup. I was looking for you." The humor in his voice made me laugh a little.

"Me? Why?" He didn't answer, only stepped out of the shadows and looked into my eyes. His beautiful, brown eyes...

Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, what the hell are you thinking? Jasper is your mate! How is it possible to be attracted to Jacob? Never mind the fact that he's your enemy! Your hot, husky-voiced, enemy, with amazing chiseled abs, better than Jasper's...

Stop it right there, Alice!

"Alice? Oh, Alice! I thought I heard your voice. Oh, hey Jake!" Bella came sprinting through the trees, with as much grace as a doe.

"Hey, Bells. Just came by to see if, uh, Alice was okay...I heard N-Nessie was sick. How's she doing?"

"That's nice of you, Jake. Nessie's coming along well. She really wants to see you, would you like to come back with us?"

"Sure...sure." His husky voice sounded...disappointed.

"Alice, are you coming or are you going to study the dirt now?" Jacob chuckled, and I smiled a bit. His eyes seemed to brighten up at my smile. What is with him?

"I'll be there in a moment. You two go on ahead...I need to hunt." I sighed. I never usually hunted alone, but today I need alone time...

"I'll come with you- if you want..." Jacob said, hesitantly.

"It's alright...I need some time. Thank you." I smiled, though Bella probably knew it was a fake smile.

"Okay. Call me if you need somebody, Alice..." Bella said, with a hint of knowing in her voice. She knew that Jasper and I had been having fights...

~Flash Back.~  
>"Not right now, Jazz." He was trying to seduce me, for the eighth time tonight.<p>

"Alice, we haven't had sex in a month! Did I make you angry or something?"

"No, not at all." It's just that I think that we aren't mates, nothing too big...

"Alice, what is with you? First you don't speak to me, then you won't have sex with me- I'm a man, even if I'm dead! I have needs!"

"WELL I DO TOO, JASPER WHITLOCK!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME! I AM YOUR MATE!"

"MAYBE YOU AREN'T! MAYBE I WAS MEANT FOR SOMEBODY WHO APPRECIATES ME MORE THAN YOU! SOMEBODY WHO DOESN'T WANT ME MAINLY FOR SEX!" He was shocked silent for a bit.

"A-Alice...you don't believe that...do you?"

"Of course I do. Jasper, mates don't yell at eachother every other night. Maybe my mate is somewhere else..."

"Your m-mate is r-right here, A-Alice. I l-love you."

"Sometimes I don't believe that...maybe your meant for somebody else, entirely, Jasper. I've seen the looks you've given her..." He'd been looking at Renesmee an entirely different way. Ever since we started fighting.

"W-What do you mean? I've never-"

"Don't lie to me," I whispered, "You have been looking at Renesmee like she's a goddess. She's your damn niece, Jasper! Doesn't that make you feel...disgusted with yourself? I'm sorry, but I'm going to go live in a different house. We are through, Jasper Whitlock Hale." And with that, I packed up all of my things and left, before he even had a chance to speak.

~Flash Back over.~  
>I now live in a house about 20 miles away, which is only about a minute for us to get to. I visit our Cullen home daily.<p>

"Okay. I'll see you guys later..." I waved, and then ran through the trees, stopping by my favorite lake. I closed my eyes, and sniffed for any animal nearby. I was in luck. Mountain lions were about 3 miles away, and 2 miles to the left of them were Grizzly Bears. I ran as silently as possible, and pounced on a mountain lion, who was silently stalking a couple of squirrels. After I drank the mountain lion dry, I discarded him by a rock, and looked for a Grizzly. I wanted a fight. I found one about a mile away, and it found me, too. It lunged at me, and I dodged the hit. After half an hour of lunging and dodging, I finally pounced and drank my fill. Afterwards, I inspected myself. Not a drop of blood wasted, not a lock of hair misplaced. Perfect.

~At Alice's New Home~  
>I sat in my chair in my new home, and sighed. Nothing to do. I started learning Japanese, and memorized their entire vocabulary in one hour. So I started on Cherokee Indian. In the middle of that, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, and almost opened it, before remembering something.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A husky voice replied. Oh. Jacob.

"Me who?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob Black. Please let me in." He chuckled. I smiled a little bit, a hint of laughter spilled out. I opened the door, and invited him in.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hey...Alice..." He kept his eyes on the floor, not once looking at me.

"Jacob, what's with you? Are you sick or something? Is Nessie okay?"

"I'm fine, she's fine."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Because- I- if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" I had wanted to say no, but for some reason or another, I felt like I'd do anything for him.

"Fine. What is it? Your making me worry."

"I didn't imprint on Nessie. Well, I did...but...something changed. I imprinted on somebody else- yesterday, infact...the thing is, I've already seen her before. I've seen her several times, while I was a wolf. I asked Sam, and he went to Sue...they think my wolf is acting up." I felt rage boiling up, and it disappeared a split second later.

"Who did you imprint on?" It was silent for a minute or two.

"You."  
>The silence carried on, until I slapped him. Hard.<p>

**_SO! How do you like _them _apples? Please R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob

She slapped me. Hard. And it hurt worse...because she was my imprint...

"A-Alice..."

"JACOB BLACK, HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU- ITS A LIE! IT'S ALL A LIE!" In a flash, she was gone, but I could smell where she was.

"It's not a lie. I love you, already...I'm sorry. I'll go." The tears fell, and I silently closed the door behind me. As soon as I was far enough away, I phased. Seth and Leah had rejoined Sam's pack, but I never could...I never would.

"Jake, I'm sorry..." I could have sworn I heard Alice. I ran as far as I could, I think I was somewhere in Canada, before I collapsed, and phased into human form. I ripped my shorts on, and curled into a ball, crying.

"Alice...A-Alice..."

"J-Jake?" I heard a female voice.

"R-Rebecca?"

"Jakey, what's wrong?" Why was she out this far? Suddenly, I remembered. Rebecca was trying to find a lost toddler, from La Push.

"I- Nothing, Rebecca. Do y-you need h-help finding," I struggled to remember, "Finding...Gracie..."

"Jake, don't avoid the question. What is wrong!"

"Please don't tell anybody."

"Sure, Jake. Tell me."

"I imprinted on Alice, instead of Renesmee. I just...can't find a toddler...attractive. It sounded so...wrong. When I look at Alice, I see a girl my age, not a blood sucking, future-telling, vampire. I see a girl who just...tends to drink blood from animals. But she's beautiful...and...whenever she's sucking face with," I grimaced as I said the name, "Jasper...I want to rip his face off...I want to make him suffer for ever touching her. She's _mine. Only mine!" _I growled, and fell to the ground again.

"Oh, Jakey, it's gonna be okay. Everything's going to be fine. You know you can _always _come back home and get help from me and daddy, right?"

"R-Right. I love you, Becca."

"Love you, too, little Jakie." She giggled, and ran off to find Gracie. I decided to help, but saw Jasper as soon as I got up.

Sucking **_my Alice's face._** I'm going to _kill_ him.

**_~Alice~_**

I heard Jake's voice, and ran toward it, but something stopped me. Something grabbed my arm.

"Alice. I love you. Not the _mutt. _He's a liar. I love you more then he ever will!" Jasper shoved my lips onto his, as I struggled. I sensed the presence of- Alec?

"Dull her senses, Alec."

"Yes, sir." Wait, what? My senses suddenly disappeared. I felt helpless, until I felt Jacob. His warm, soft, touch on my cold, hard, skin. He pushed me away from Alec's reach and Jasper's lips. Jasper's cold, hard, venom-tasting, lips. I watched silently as Jake ripped Alec and Jasper to shreds, screaming '_**She's mine! Mine!**_' over and over.

"J-Jake?" I whispered while he silently watched the burning flesh of Jasper and Alec.

"Alice." He whispered, and I could _feel _the tears in his voice.

"He made me do it. I'm sorry. I-I love you, too." He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears, and I walked over to him. His lips reached down, almost touching mine, until I woke up.

My first though - I was asleep?

Second thought- It was true. Jacob was mine, forever and always. He's mine now. And I love it.  
>Before a third though could come up, the doorbell rang, and a suddenly sweet, woodsy smell hit me. It smelt like a burning stick of Dragon's Blood incense...It smelt like home.<p>

"Alice...Let me in...Please..." Jacob...Jake. My Jake.

"Jake!" I hugged him as I opened the door, and I thought I'd felt tears in my eyes. Strange...

"A-Alice...I had a dream last night...I love you."

"That's odd. I had a dream about you, too, last night..."

"You can't sleep, though...right?" This was very strange...but nobody could know. It was hopefully just the imprint magic.

"Imprint magic, right?" He smiled, and then it was silent for a couple of minutes, until the silent night air was penetrated with moans and giggles.

**_~The Next Morning.~_**

I looked around as I woke up. Wait, I woke up- again? I looked at Jake's naked body, and suddenly knew what happened last night. He was sound asleep, but was trapping me in bed.

"Jake? Jake...Wake up, sleepy head." I whispered. I got an idea, and lowered my lips to his, and his eyes flew open.

Our sudden makeout session was interrupted by my tummy grumbling. I need to see Carlisle about this...

"J-Jake?" I whispered in a low voice.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with worry, when mine were just filled with tears.

"I'm hungry. Not for blood...but for...human food. What's happening to me?"

"I-I don't know, baby...let's get some food in you, and we'll go talk to Carlisle." I nodded, and made pancakes with strawberries, like I made for Nessie often, as fast as lightning. I made enough for Jake, too. As we finished, I started to feel a little- cold. I shivered slightly, and Jake put his hand on my leg, making me feel like it was Summer time.

"Let's go..." I grabbed a jacket of mine, that I usually used for show, but I needed it.

_**~With Carlisle.~**_

"I've been sleeping. And I've been eating. Human food. Human needs. What is wrong with me, Carlisle?" I crying, and the warm tears felt indifferent against my face.

"When did it start?" I looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Follow me. Don't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you." I took Carlisle to my house, where nobody could hear us.

"It started when Jake imprinted on me." Carlisle was- happy? Shocked? Only Jasper would know. But Jasper went to live with the Denali Clan the day after I moved out...  
>"That's it...it has to be..."<p>

"What? What's it? Carlisle, is something wrong with me?"

"No, not at all, Alice. Your the imprint of a Werewolf. Werewolves and Vampires are natural enemies. When Destiny chose you for Jacob, it must have tampered with your body to make you...available to produce. Alice, your one of the two for this to ever happen."

"Who was the first, Carlisle?"

"Well, Jacob has mentioned the story about a werewolf's imprint, right?" I vaguely remembered him mentioning that, so I nodded.

"That wolf's imprint was a vampire, who was turning slightly human by the day. The other wolves didn't know, and thought she was a stray vampire, one that was killing humans. She was actually like Bella, fell in love with a vampire, got married to him, and later they changed her. But she met a werewolf the day after she woke up. She met her mate. Her vampire love was devastated, but was happy if she was happy, and she was. With Mason Lahote." Jacob's eyes widened.

"L-Lahote? L-Like Paul L-Lahote?"

"His very own great-great-grandfather. On with the story. She went to La Push one day to meet up with Mason, not knowing that we had made the treaty about two weeks before. A wolf killed her instantly, while he was watching. He broke down, and his wolf came out immediately. He killed the wolf, the pain not phasing him." I looked at Carlisle, and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Don't let them kill me."

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I have been very busy, memorizing Shakespeare quotes, writing like 3 essays that need to have approximately 600 words for me to get atleast a C-. I would like to say thank you to my 4 reviewers.**_

_**BlackCherry18**_

_**XA.R.X**_

_**xXAlex WolfXx**_

_**Pharoh Khafre**_

_**Thank you guys very, very, very much, and just for the two of you, if you don't like the ending of the story, I will send you an alternate ending. Honestly, I don't know what the ending will be, I just know it may be slightly sad. _**Well, on with the story.**_**_

****Alice****

"Never." Jake replied. I smile, looking into his eyes deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Always. Forever. Eternally." I smiled at his sappiness, glad that he would be slightly corny for me. Only me. He is mine, only mine.

Then it hit me.

"Carlisle- you said that the imprint magic made me...able to produce, right?"

"Well, yes but it is only a theory-" I cut him off, squealing and throwing my arms around Jake.

"Jake, if Carlisle is right, then we can have children! Jake, we can be a family!" He smiled, his eyes brightening, as he hugged me. I instantly felt tired, though, and yawned.

"Alice, get some sleep. It's one in the morning." I nodded at Carlisle, and he said 'Goodbye and good luck' and left, leaving me in Jake's arms.

"Sleepy time for the vampire and the werewolf." I whispered. He grinned, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope it will always be that way, Alice." He carried me to my bed, which was carved from Cherry Blossom tree bark, with cherry blossom flowers and small gold and black silk pieces threaded into the canopy, with white and gold sheets and pillows. Jake laid me down softly onto the bed, as if I would break. Well, I was turning human, wasn't I? Only slightly, for now.

"Goodnight, Alice." Jake whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly. How did I fall in love with him this much in this short amount of time?

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you."

"I love you, too. Always, Forever, and Eternally." That would be our motto. Always, Forever, and Eternally. For all of eternity.

I fell asleep in his arms, my face buried in his neck. My dreams were vivid, yet scary. Jacob, falling in love with Renesmee, and not re-imprinting on me. Jacob, imprinting on a different girl instead of me. Every time after those dreams ended, I awoke, and gazed at his peaceful figure, snoring lightly. I would giggle, and fall back asleep, only to have more bad dreams.

"Alice, wake up. Wake _up, **Alice!**_" I heard Jake. I woke up, screaming and crying.

"What's wrong?" He was worried.

"I-I- bad dream..." I whispered. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I would never hurt you. _Never._ **Never.**" He held me, letting me sob onto his bare chest.

"What about Jasper? And Renesmee? What do we tell them?" He sighed.

"We tell them the truth."

"What _is _the truth, Jake? How _did _you imprint on me? Tell me. I want to know." I could see the confusion on his face, I could see him process everything that happened, looking for an answer.

"I was sitting next to Renes-Nessie, when you basically flew downstairs, luggage in hand. I could her your 'Jasper' calling your name, saying 'I love you, don't go,' and Nessie," He cringed every time he said her name, "was confused. She showed me her confusion, along with a collage of pictures of you and Jasper," He cringed as he said Jasper, "and you leaving. I shrugged, and followed you out, ready to question you, and you turned around and stared into my eyes. Remember?" I remembered. There were tears in my eyes that day.

"Well, anyways, I imprinted on you at that particular moment. I don't know how. I hadn't really been around any human female, so when I saw Bella, Blondie, Leah, or you, I figured it was because you, Bella, and Blondie were vampires, our supposed enemies, and Leah was a part of my family, basically. But when I looked into your eyes...I imprinted. I could still see Bella, Blondie, and you, of course, but Renesmee's face was a jumbled up mess. I told her I had to go, and she nodded, and that's when I ran. I saw Jasper come out to try and 'make up' with you. I saw red, but refused to move an inch from my ball-like position under a tree." I sighed, and knew what to do.

"Let's go." He nodded, and we slowly ran to the manor.

_**~The Manor~**_

**Alice**

"Alice. Jacob. Welcome home." Esme smiled. I smiled back, knowing that she knew.

"Jake! Your back! Where have you been? I missed you." Renesmee came out, and hugged _my _mate. I held back a growl, but it slipped out slightly, with a little 'Erg'.

"Hey Alice." She glared slightly, looking at my hand entwined with his. I didn't let go.

"Alice! Alice, my Alice." Jasper ran out, and ripped me away from Jake. I made a small squeal in protest, but Jasper thought it was excitement, and shoved his lips to mine. I heard Jake growl menacingly. I shoved Jasper away, spitting the taste of his lips onto the ground and grimacing, then slowly backing away, until I was behind my Jacob.

"Jacob, Alice." Edward smiled, and stood next to me, Bella appearing right beside him.

"Hey Eddie." Jake and I teased in sync. Edward grimaced, and Bella laughed, while I believe I blushed slightly.

"What is going on? Jacob is protecting my Alice, completely rejecting Nessie, Alice is blushing and grimacing at my touch, somebody explain the lust radiating from _him!_" Jasper exploded, pointing at Jacob at the 'lust' part. I hissed when he touched my Jacob, threatening to hurt him.

"Back away, or _else. _Jake is protecting me because he is my _mate _and I am his _imprint._" I slowly growled through my teeth. Jasper and Renesmee hissed, Renesmee at me, Jasper at Jake. I growled at Jasper, Jake growling at Renesmee.

"Jake is mine, you _bitch! Mine! He's_ _mine!" _Renesmee hissed at the same time as Jasper threatened Jake.

"She was mine _first! All mine! My Ali!" _I shoved him away as he lunged at Jake, moving just as Renesmee tried to rip my head off or something.

**_"STOP!" _**Bella hissed. I looked at her, and she quickly, yet elegantly, shoved Renesmee and Jasper to one side, crouching in front of Renesmee, as Edward crouched in front of Jake and I. My confusion radiated from every opening in my now living-and-breathing-body. Edward caught this thought, and was confused.

"If you hurt Alice, she will die. She is human now, partially. Just enough to produce children. She still has speed, and strength, but is no longer immortal." I grimaced as Bella stood straight, and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a _fuck_ if she is immortal or not! I want my Jakey back!" I sighed, hoping this would all just end perfectly. Jake grabbed her arms, his face unreadable. Was he going to give up on me?

"Listen, I don't give a fuck if you think I was ever or ever will be yours. I never was. If your such a petty bitch that you want to try and kill my one and only true love right now, go ahead. But I'll be the one to kill you before she sees her last sight. I'll be the one to kill myself after my true love dies, and if you or anybody else has something to say about it, go ahead. It isn't going to change a damn thing, got that?" His voice was hard, his eyes furious.

"B-But J-Jakey...I l-loved y-you f-first!"

"Never. You don't love me. You thought you did. I love Alice. She is all I want, and all I will ever want. If you really did ever love me, you'll be happy to see me happy. Holding me here, trying to keep me, is selfish. If you won't take the offer to be friends, then you are just a selfish bitch."She slapped him, and he didn't flinch. I sighed, and quickly jumped back over the lake, going back home.

"Alice, wait. If he is what you want, I won't argue. All I want is to see you happy. I still love you." I heard Jasper say. I smiled, and turned around, to see him in front of me, smiling.

"Thank you. I will always love you, but I can't ignore the love I have for my Jacob." Jasper smiled at me, and I gave him the hug he had been wanting. I pecked his lips lightly. It wasn't anything romantic, it was the door closing on any romantic feelings we may have had, or the lust that we used each other for. It was the closure I had been wanting. He slowly retreated, while Jacob ran towards me, encasing my fragile, pale hand in his beautiful, large, russet hand.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you." He grinned, and we ran home, hand in hand.

**_Awh!_**

**_Well, from here on out it will be Alice and Jacob. Maybe some Renesmee and her future lover, maybe some Jasper and his future lover._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Writer._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I made some changes to the story. I deleted the Bio&Preview of it, because this story was straying away from the preview. Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys love it! Also, read the bottom author's note, it's slightly important.**_

**Alice**

Jake was officially mine. He was eternally mine. Forever.

"Alice...Alice...Alice..." He mumbled in his sleep. I giggled.

"Alice...m...m..." He trailed off, not finishing the word starting with 'm'.

"Silly Jake." I whisper into his ear. I look at the clock, hoping it could be just early enough to wake him up. 10:50? Hm. Time flies.

"Jakey, wake up! Jake! Jake! Jake, the house is on fire. Jake!" I laughed slightly. Hopefully he would wake up if the house really _ were_ on fire.

"Alice...Alice...Marr-" I kiss his cheek before he finishes that sentence, and he wakes up.

"Alice-Alice. What's wrong?"

"I got bored." He chuckled. I remembered him mumbling something in his sleep starting with 'marr'.

"So, what were you dreaming about? You had an awful lot to say." He blushed, his face turning bright red.

"Um...nothing...uh..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm bored, and kind of hungry...I'll make something for lunch." He started to object, that it was morning not afternoon, and I pointed to the clock, which now said 11:40. Hm...what to make...hm...pizza.

"Hey Jake, what do you like on pizza?" I asked, quite stupidly.

"Everything." We laughed, and I got out mushrooms, pineapple chunks, black olives, slices of pepperoni, a huge bag of shredded mozzarella, bacon, and chicken. As I cooked the chicken and shredded it, I gave Jake the easy job of putting the finished food items onto the baked pizza crust on top of the tomato sauce and cheese. I finished shredding the chicken, gave the bowl to Jake, and took the bacon off of the stove.

"It looks great, Alice." I placed it into the stove, immediately making a gigantic sandwich for Jake as soon as I turned the stove on, knowing how hungry he gets.

"Thanks, Alice. Love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, of course." He kissed my cheek. How did this all turn out so perfectly? How did it go from the pain filled sex with Jasper to being loved and treated like a fragile doll by my Jacob? I heard the oven beep, and wondered how long I had stood there, thinking, before I pulled out the pizza. I set it on the table, and cut it into slices. Jake took four immediately. I laughed, and slowly chewed on my slice, watching him shove them down his throat like a pig.

"Jake, slow down, you'll choke." He grinned, and I laughed at him.

"Alice, how did we get here? A week ago I was sitting with Nessie, laughing, smiling, watching movies." I sighed.

"You imprinted on me. That's how. And now we're happy, and we both love each other. At least one of us does, of course." We both laughed, his eyes showing pure happiness.

"Your eyes...are...green." I gasped, and ran to a mirror. My eyes had turned green again, but they had a ring of brown around them, the same color as Jake's eyes.

"I'm human now." I gasped out, crying tears of joy. I could grow old with my Jacob. I could have children with him, marry him.

"Alice, I love you. I wouldn't care if you were human or a frog or even a bird. You are my soul mate. We were made for each other. That will never change. Ever." I gazed at him, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Jake, I don't care that you are a werewolf, and that we were sworn enemies. I love you. I have always loved you." He smiled at me, and then we both laughed at our corniness, yet the tender love and passionate emotions still show in his eyes, and hopefully mine, too.

He leaned down and kissed me, and as I wrapped my arms around him, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it." He groaned, and I ran to get the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I heard Renesmee. Jake growled, shoved me away from the door, opened it, and shoved Renesmee away from our home.

"What are you doing here? Answer me."

"I came to see if I angered you in any way, Jakey, baby. A week ago you were utterly in love with me. I came to see if you still...wanted me..." I watched as she shoved her hand in his lower region. He closed his eyes, and I wondered if he still did want her.

"Get off of me. I will never want you again, and if your hand touches me ever again, I will rip it off. I had wanted us to be friends, but I can see that it won't work. Good bye."

"Jakey, I can change for you! I can be better then that stupid, cold, dead girl!"

"Don't you _ever _call **_my Alice _** that again. Got it, bloodsucker?"

"She's a bigger bloodsucker than me!"

"She's human!" Renesmee was shocked silent.

"How? How in the hell did the bitch turn human? She doesn't deserve it! I do! Mom does! Dad does! Not _**her!**_" He ripped away from her, and I grabbed his hand before he could hit her.

"Jake, no."

"Alice, I have to protect you. I can't stand it when you're hurt." His voice cracked several times. Renesmee chuckled, pulled herself up, and her hand flashed out to punch me, but Jake was faster, and broke her arm.

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER."_ His rage boiled through. I quickly took several steps away, unnoticed by either furious creature. Jake phased, and nearly blew Renesmee's head off.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

_'Try me...'_ I heard. Wait, hold on. I heard him? I'm not a mind reader. I'm human.

_'Alice, imprints' minds are connected. We've been able to hear each other all along, we just never pay attention to it when I'm human. Go inside.'_ I nod, and walk inside slowly. I look out the window to see him bite into Renesmee's leg, and chase her away. How did it all come to this? To hurting the ones we loved?

"Alice? I saw Jacob chasing Renesmee away. Are you alright?" I heard. Jasper.

"I'm fine, Jasper. What brings you here?" I tried my hardest not to let my tears fall.

"Bella sent me. Rosalie's pregnant. Bella has a new power."

_**Whew, what will happen next?**_

_**Alright, important Author's Note. I have been fiddling with the idea of maybe a sex scene between Alice and Jacob. There will be a poll on my page, make sure you vote :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well...only one person voted...so...lemon WILL be coming next chapter! If you don't like lemons, then...you can skip it. You won't get confused, trust me._**

_**Alice**_

I was confused. Rose was pregnant? Did Bella's new power have anything to do with this?

"Alice, come on. Rose needs you. She's terrified and won't respond to any body, not even Bella or Nessie." I growled slightly at the little whore's name.

"Fine. But Jake is coming with us." Jasper grimaced.

"Alice, I'm sorry- What are _you_ doing here?" He crouched in front of me protectively, and growled. I touched his back, and as his stance eased, I kissed his cheek.

"Rosalie's pregnant, Jake. Bella has a new power. Come with us to the main house, okay? He won't hurt me." I was hit with Déjà vu suddenly, and remembered when I was with Jasper once.

_"You won't hurt her." _My own voice rang in my ears.

"Let's go..." I tightened my fist, and felt the warmth of Jake's fingers between mine.

_**At the Cullen's House...**_

"Rose? Rose? Rose! Answer me! Come on! _Wake the hell up!" _Emmett was freaking out. Just as he tried to roughly shake her again, I grabbed his hand.

"Alice?" I slowly pushed him away, surprised my strength was still with me, and looked into Rose's eyes.

"A-Ali? What's happening to me?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Go talk to Emmett...while I try to figure things out, okay? Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?" Rose and Emmett were upstairs in a flash, while I took Bella out by the far end of the river, where nobody could hear us.

"What happened, Bella?" She looked at the flowers by the river and fiddled with the delicate petals of a wild daisy as she told me.

"I was thinking back to when Nessie was a baby...when Rose loved her as much as I did...how Rose was with her when I couldn't be...I started wishing that Rose could have a baby of her own...so that Rose could feel the joy of being a real mother...I wanted to share that joy with my sister, Alice, and...suddenly...she came downstairs and...I don't know...Edward heard another mind...a little girl's mind...from Rose's stomach...and...Edward said...Edward said that...that Rosie was...pregnant." Dry sobs racked out of Bella as she spoke...tears flowed from my eyes.

"Alice...what if the baby can't get out and it dies? What if my new power is more a curse than a gift?"

"Bella, it will get out...Carlisle will find away." Just as I finished the sentence, Jake rushed towards us.

"The doc got an idea, Ali, Bells. He wants you guys to be there when he explains it." Great timing, Jake.

"What was Carlisle's idea, Jake?"

"I don't know...something 'bout how to remove the baby from the womb safely when the time comes..." We arrived at home, where Rosalie's head was cradled in Emmett's lap, where Bella ran to Edward and sat next to him, hands entwined. Where Jake and I sat on the floor next to Jasper, and where Nessie looked at us and finally accepted the fact that her mate was somewhere else.

"This is the first baby born to a vampire that will not be killed. This will be the only vampire baby that is a full vampire, yet grows like Nessie. I've been researching for a while...this baby will be born within the week, and Rosalie will have more pain than any other mother." Rose cringed into Emmett's arms.

"Don't worry Rosie, we can get through this...she'll be beautiful, just like you." She smiled up at him, and I grabbed a professional camera and snapped the perfect picture.

"I think I'll call this one 'happy soon-to-be parents' or something." We laughed, our worries disappearing for the moment.

"I'm dating the future best photographer in the world." Jake joked.

"Hm..." I quickly ran to the back of the room and snapped a picture. Bella had her head on Edward's shoulder, Nessie lying on their laps, her head on Edward's chest- she was just young enough to pass for their daughter-, Jasper leaning against the sofa, Jake leaning against the door post, Esme and Carlisle gazing into each others eyes, and Rosalie leaning against Emmett with her eyes closed, him gazing at her lovingly. The perfect picture.

"I'll call this one 'The perfect family'. What do you think?" I smiled at everyone, and as Jake walked over, I thought about how such an un-perfect family could seem so perfect.

And then she screamed.

_**(I would have stopped here, but I'm going for an extra long chapter.)**_

"_ROSE!" _Emmett caught her as she fell, and ripped her shirt off to reveal rough movements in her womb area.

"The baby wants out, Carlisle, hurry!" Edward stood there, watching his oldest younger sibling writhe in pain. We all knew he loved her as if they were real siblings...it must be torture.

"Emmett, I want you to rip into her stomach with your teeth. It's the only way." Emmett had a pained look on his face as he ripped through her stomach with his teeth.

**_"EMMETT IF YOU EVER STICK THAT THING IN ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD- AHH!" _**Rose's screams filled the air and were drowned out by the metallic screech of her skin ripping.

"She's beautiful..." Emmett said as he held his little girl. His eyes were filled with pure joy- and then there was another baby he pulled out.

"Twins?" Edward stepped forward as he gazed at his niece and nephew. My eyes filled with tears at the adorable little girl, cradled next to her brother. Rosalie suddenly got up as soon as she healed, and gazed at her babies.

"Diamond Rose Cullen and Dylan Emmett Cullen." She whispered.

"Rosie...we created this." Emmett whispered. Suddenly, he switched into father mode, and I immediately realized that Emmy-Teddy will only be for Dylan and Diamond.

"I have to go shopping." I squealed quietly, as to not upset the babies.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"Dia and Dylan of course!"

"Dia? A nickname already?" Rose laughed, and held her little girl tightly.

"I think it's a perfect nickname for such a pretty little girl." Edward laughed, and hugged Bella.

"I think it's stupid. She isn't even that pretty." Nessie finally spoke up.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen go to your room, you are grounded!" Bella growled, and Rose handed Dia to me, and walked over to Nessie.

"Listen, just because your little doggy boy friend- no offence, Alice, Jacob,- doesn't mean you can take it out on my little girl. Just because your jealous because your precious daddy called another little girl pretty doesn't mean you can insult my baby girl. Do you understand me?" She growled into Nessie's face.

"Y-Yes." Nessie was in her room instantly.

"Rose! Let's go shopping for Dia and Dylan!"

"Okay...Em, would you watch them for me?"

"Of course. Love you, Rose."

"Love you too, Em-Bear." She watched him cradle the twins carefully and kiss them on the head.

"Jake, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Ali." He was by my side instantly.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Rose couldn't resist and ran to all of her credit cards and at least her stash of five hundred thousand dollars upstairs.

"Alice...they're beautiful." I looked into his eyes and realized that he wanted children too.

"Jake...we'll have a child of our own some day, I know it." He smiled at me, and pecked my cheek. I gazed into his beautiful brown eyes and suddenly all I could see was a beautiful little girl with pale, almost white skin and sea-green eyes. She was floating in this sea-green colored orb, and then the vision was gone, and Jake was standing over me, a worried look in his eyes.

"A-Alice, what's wrong? Alice? What did you see?"

"I saw our baby girl. Jake, she's beautiful."

"Wha- Ou- How?"

"I don't know...I looked into your beautiful brown eyes...and...I felt as if I were there...watching my little girl in a sea-green orb..."

"Orb?" I thought for a second. What the hell is an orb anyway?

"An orb, you say? What color?" Carlisle was interested.

"Um...sea-green. Like her eyes."

"You will have a special baby, indeed..." Jake and I didn't care. As long as she was our baby, nothing else mattered.


End file.
